marie_the_cute_little_dead_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffy Pants/Transcript
(The Episode begins in Peter going to Carrie's house and went up to Carrie's room.) Peter: Hey Carrie, you're killing my phone with texts. What's so important? Carrie: Oh, i glad you're here. There's someone I want you to meet. Carrie: Peter this is my pet, Fluffy Pants. Peter: AWWW, a fancy snowball. Carrie(GASP!): He is not a snowball, he's a Persian Cat, that's right you're a cat, Mama's wittle kitty, keeps you so pretty, not prettier than me. Anyway i gonna be out of town for a pageant, so I need you to watch Fluffy Pants, here's some toys, food, list of rules and a carrying purse. Please Peter can you do that for me? Peter: Uh... Carrie:( cute puppy dog eyed) Please! Peter: Okay Carrie. Carrie: Thanks Peter, I knew I could count on you. Peter: okay i outta here. Carrie: Good, cause if you fail, Peter if anything bad happens to him?. Peter: Uh... Carrie: Anything at all? Peter: Uh Carrie... Carrie: i don't know what i'll do!!!(her voice is change to demonic from normal. Her bed begins burning and turns into ash. Suddenly, demonic flames engulf the room.] Peter:(nervous laughter) Carrie:Bye Peter, see you after the pageant. Hey wish me luck!(She open the door, push Peter of her house and yell at Peter for wishing luck.) (cut scene to the living room) (Marie laughs) Marie: Peek a boo! (Fluffy Pants screams until his fur fall off, his skin fall off, reveal his skeleton.) Marie: hey you wanna see some tricks. Peter:No. Marie:Fluffy Pants, kiss kiss (Fluffy pants goes insane, jump into Peter's ear and bite his nerve.) Peter: oooow!!!, Marie what did you do? Marie: Sorry. (Peter gets Fluffy Pants out of his head and put him in a carrying purse). Fluffy Pants:(panting). (a green vortex came out of nowhere and struck to the floor making the vortex vertical than a circle) Peter: What is that? (Marie puts her finger in the vortex and taste it) Marie: Its a swirling vortex of pure evil coming out of the floor. (Jorge comes out of the vortex and ready to harvest or take Fluffy Pants's soul) Peter: Look! It's Santa! Santa Claus! Marie: That's not Santa. That's the Grim Reaper. Peter: ...Do I still get presents? Jorge: Um... no... actually, I'm here for the cat. Peter: Oh boy, oh boy! You brought presents for Fluffy Pants?! Jorge: No... I'm taking him away. Peter: To the North Pole? Jorge: No. I'm...(Fluffy Pants bites Jorge) Ah! Oof! Oof! Look, I'm just doing my job, but I´m afraid its curtains for Fluffy Pants. Peter: ... You got him curtains? Marie: You'll have to forgive Peter -- he's an idiot. Jorge: Aren't you two scared, aw come on. I'm a walking skeleton, I'm supposed to be scary. Marie:No Jorge:No why not? Marie: I'll make you a deal. If you win, you can take Fluffy Pants, remember what happened when somebody let Carrie down.(flashback) Gabe: i deserve this.(Carrie laugh evilly)(End flashback) Marie: But if we win, we can keep him safe before Carrie finds out. Jorge: I love playing games and I never lose. Marie: Neither do I. Jorge: ''' Hmm, if you win, which you won't I'll be your best friend forever hahahaaha ,follow me (He opened a portal, ''sucking Marie,Peter and Fluffy Pants's skins and muscles in the portal,'leaving only the bones were taken by a skeletal hand and the portal closes.' 'The ''art style changes into a El Tigre look) Peter:'''gulp.underworld,the portal opens,a skeletal leg kicks the skeletons of Marie,Peter and Fluffy Pants,given muscle and skin. '''Jorge: Welcome to Limbo, where you'll play my favorite game(scythe changes into a limbo stick) how low can you go your turn hahahaha hmm that's not right. Peter: 'I do I do. '''Jorge:'your turn hahahaa, dang it, allow me. 'Peter:'oh my god that's low '''Jorge: but i can,any last words before you lose Marie:'just two,kiss kiss '''Jorge:'uh oh, no, aahhh get it out get it out get it out!!!!(Fluffy Pants goes insane,jumping through Jorge's eyes, and causes Jorge to trip into the limbo stick and fall down) 'Marie:'you lose. 'Jorge:'aww how cute when it's not helping!. 'Marie:'a deal is a deal we keep Fluffy Pants. 'Peter:'hooray you'll be our best friend forever. '''Jorge: (upon losing the game of limbo) This isn't fair! I'm the Grim Reaper! 'MASTER OF THE FORCES OF LIFE AND DEATH!!' Marie: Not anymore.(skulls transitions cut back to their rooms) Peter: '''See Jorge, told you we win a contest and the best part is you can sleep with us in both our houses, pillow fight (Peter hit Jorge's body with a pillow). '''Jorge: (his head sitting next to Marie) I loathe you. (Marie smiles) Carrie:(kissing Fluffy Pants in her bedroom) you're taste different. Fluffy Pants(meowing). Category:Transcripts